Just Another Evening in Astronomy Class
by moonseeker0609
Summary: Another Astronomy class one late evening leaves Harry reeling. Was it real or just a fantasy? Harry Potter and Professor Sinistra.


**So, I've been gone awhile but I've been trying to hone my writing skills with the help of some friends since I just really didn't like what I had written and published on fanfiction before hand. So this was my attempt at trying to make my writing better. **

**Why Professor Sinistra and Harry? Well there's always one young female teacher in high school that all the guys have a minor crush on and that's who I feel Professor Sinistra is at Hogwarts. So, I was really surprised to find that there wasn't a single story where Harry and Professor Sinistra are a pairing without it being a Harry/Multi or a Harry/Harem fic. So this little piece came to my mind. Any feedback would be much appreciated! Thanks and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Just Another Evening in Astronomy Class

"Harry," a voice purred from just behind the ear of a messily haired boy named Harry Potter.

"Hmm?" The pre-teen replied as he was lost in the feeling of said voice's lips brushing the lobe of his ear.

"Harry," the voice continued throatily as the voice's source nuzzled his cheek gently, her silky cheek meeting his slightly rougher one. The slight movement brought with it a cloud of sweet fragrance to the young Harry's nose that tickled his senses and made his heart beat faster. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the the addictive aroma of parchment, ink, moon lilies, and something distinctly feminine that made a shiver shoot down his spine.

A sigh left his lips as the voice's owner pressed her lips lightly into the skin just under his ear, reminding him of her presence.

"Harry," she moaned softly as the warmth of her breath washed over his skin making it tingle with awareness and life in her wake. The lips, that were soft as flower petals, made its way slowly down to the base of his neck, lingering in a few spots to just tease him with a whisper of the lips presence. Whimpering, his eyes slid closed at the feelings of euphoria erupting from the woman's actions. She stopped finally suckling at his pulse which made Harry groan at the sensation.

"Harry," she breathed as she returned to her ministrations causing him to only grunt in response praying that she would continue.

"Harry," the voice said again this time more insistently.

"Yessss," he hissed in response as the lips continued its sweet torture.

"Mr. Potter!" The voice rang out sharply and his eyes shot open in response as the sensations he had just been reveling in left him abruptly. His eyes met that of the woman he had just been fantasizing about.

"I realize that our class occurs at a late hour but that does not give you a free pass to sleep through it!" Professor Aurora Sinistra stated sternly but her eyes were twinkling with mirth at discovering her favorite student asleep at his desk. He was usually the most attentive in class.

"S-S-Sorry, Professor! W-Won't happen again!" He stuttered in response his cheeks and neck flushing with a bright red color that could rival Ronald Weasley's own fabled hair color.

"That'll be five points from Gryffindor for disrupting class and being inattentive." She responded and turned away before the rest of the students could catch the soft upward turn of her lips, a giggle threatening to leave her lips. She collected herself before restarting her lecture on the importance of the constellation named, Orion.

It wouldn't be until later in the class when Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger gave Harry strange looks for how vigorously he was taking notes, that her eyes would meet his again. She merely winked as if there was a special secret just between them, that made Harry feel a deep satisfaction with himself. When class had ended and Harry sent Ron and Hermione away without him trying to savor the minutes he could of admiring his favorite professor would she come up behind him.

And she would whisper seductively in his ear, almost purring, "It's not polite to fantasize about a woman whose standing right in front of you, Mr. Potter." Her lips left a soft impression on the skin just below his ear before she disappeared and he was left wondering if that had been real or if he was still daydreaming.


End file.
